plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:MignightHawk/Archive 3
Re-creating deleted template Chat Could you please join chat? BLACK OUT(Talk) 15:55, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Mystery Sprout Can I gain access to Limbo Page? I have Cheat Engine, I had downloded the Free Trial, and I want to know if hacks work on Free Trial. P.S.: I think my Free Trial is GOTY, because I saw Zombie China. Thanks for the hint with the free PvZ, but what hacks are there? And I heard that free PvZ carry computer viruses or other nasty things. Tips for blocking Nazi Peashooter *'DISABLE ACCOUNT CREATION FOR HIM IF HE MAKES ANOTHER SOCKPUPPET.' That way, no more sockpuppets can be made. *If he returns as a anonymous user, BLOCK HIS IP RANGE. This should decrease the chances of him editing. Hope this helps! ;-) -''BRAINULATOR9'' 21:40, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Good job :P Vandalism Could you rollback the Survival: Endless page and block the vandal? Thanks. :-) -''BRAINULATOR9'' 17:23, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Do Cheat Engine work on Free Trial? Can I get Limbo Page? What timer? What is a timer? How I hack it? So it is normal that if you try to make way to LP it will not work? You can send me on my talk page the method, in the way it is in the Hacking Guide, ’cause it is easyier. --Horațiu (talk) 20:05, November 13, 2012 (UTC) OK, but you did not said me how I hack the timer. And how works that timer? I haven’t idea of it, and I am not master in IT. It could be good if we could communicate frequently. New to Wikia Hello, I am fairly new to the Wikia. I noticed you had a sign on your talk page. How can I put that sign up on my talk page? Also, what should I post on my user page, and can you give me a link to the templates page? ThanksAnuj Bhyravabhotla the Braves Fan (talk) 02:20, November 15, 2012 (UTC) 3000edits I searched on all the results on Google for timer hack, in exactly these terms: 'pvz timer hack' and I didn't found anything. What should I do? OK, I downloaded that hack. And now what should I do? And what are the hacks in there? hi well i do not have an aconnt . by the way my name is casidy just so you know. I love plants vs zombies so i wanted to change it a little . Also my dad is a book writer.I will proble make my on aconnt so we could talk more and thanks for talking to me that was really nice of you. So I gess to talk to you later it is almost time for dinner so I do not want to be late . I mite be able to talk to you? tomrow if that is o k to you . so bye22:08, November 25, 2012 (UTC)22:08, November 25, 2012 (UTC)~~ Promotion Wait until the vote ends, don't promote him before the vote ends. Cheers, It's Christmas! 05:19, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Response to the message you left me I didn't add any question marks to a page, they were already on the pages I edited, and I didn't know what to replace them with. I know all the plants and zombies in Plants vs. Zombies. Milesprower2 (talk) 10:50, November 27, 2012 (UTC) I did not add question marks to any pages, they were already there and I didn't know what to replace them with. I know all the plants and zombies in Plants vs. Zombies. Milesprower2 (talk) 10:54, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Important Do you want to be friends? We do have a lot of differing views but I think you are very polite, and I really want to be your friend. Milesprower2 (talk) 10:38, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Your page I noticed that you have left me a message on my page. I am not spamming. If you think I am, can you tell me how I am spamming? Zorskel Just because I knew that message already, I want to delete it to free some spaces in my Talk and you arned me? What the hell is that kind of ....? Cheers, It's Christmas! 03:59, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Kernel I already added my rough attempt of a mod at the Gallery of Mods. It's the latest one added. ProcastinatorMan (talk) 23:43, December 13, 2012 (UTC) My Rough Bungee Zombie PowerPoint Here it is --ProcastinatorMan (talk) 04:39, December 14, 2012 (UTC) G to g project Can I make a page about the system that determines how many Zombies appear in levels and when they appear? I have worked out what the system is, but thought I should ask someone with authority before making the page. Oh, I forgot to sign that request to make a page, sorry! Milesprower2 (talk) 10:28, December 15, 2012 (UTC) It is quite a complicated system though, are you sure it should be in Adventure Mode or Zombies sections? Milesprower2 (talk) 09:24, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Really? I believe in diactorship? Seriously? I dun even care what it is! Who's Randy Jackson? 11:53, December 18, 2012 (UTC) I think that we should make a category with things with not official name, like Wall-nut Zombie, Giga Football Zombie, Zen Garden Marigold etc., because their true name (if any name) is that we use. I’l sort them! Someone's hacked my account! I came online at 08:32 and it said I had edited the Lily Pad four minutes before that, but I wasn't online! What should I do? Milesprower2 (talk) 08:33, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Wait a minute, it's gone! Now it isn't saying I edited Lily Pad! What's going on? Milesprower2 (talk) 08:35, December 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure if anyone hacked my account or not, but I took your advice, so if someone did, they shouldn't have access now. Milesprower2 (talk) 20:58, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much! I threatened him with chinamanz (hackers that mess up people's vr in Mario kart wii) Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 19:30, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Question about deleted page Hi, I noticed you just deleted a page I just created User file format describing the details of the user file format for Plants vs. Zombies. Can you please explain why? I created all the content myself, it seems to fit in fine with the other pages in Category:Cheats, and I was planning to use the information to create a tool for editing the user file. If it's not appropriate for this wiki, could I please get a copy of the wikitext so that I can publish it elsewhere? Thank you! Dcoetzee (talk) 20:18, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you for providing me the wikitext, I have it now. I still don't understand why this page is unwanted, however. This kind of information is valuable to people who want to hack the game. Could you please explain? Thank you. Dcoetzee (talk) 20:36, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Report Dr. Zomboss Linkingiki Hi, I'm not really an active user, but I use this wiki for strategies and such. I would just like to point out that on the wiki navigation, under roof zombies, the Dr. Zomboss link goes to a deleted page, because of the lack of spacing. I was just wondering if you could please fix this. Thank you! The last enemy to be destroyed is death (talk) 01:15, January 6, 2013 (UTC) somebody-in-space he just keeps spamming BLOCK HIM.Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 18:53, January 12, 2013 (UTC) what happened to crazy dave when he got aducted by the bungee zombie hello my name is joel campos.i do not have a account,but i have a question,when crazy dave was abducted in the begging level 5-10,what happens to him after the music video called zombies on the lawns and how did he escaped from the bungee zombie for replaying adventure mode? -joel campos at 10:08 am on january 17,2013 MVZMW is still being rude!